


Luck

by Mild_Writing (orphan_account)



Series: Em's Book of one shots [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, naruto and sasuke adopted Himawari, sakura and ino implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mild_Writing
Summary: Gaara has bad luck, but sometimes something amazing will come out of it.





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was meant to be like 3 chapters but my back hurts and I want to upload it now.

Something Gaara has come to terms with since he was a little kid, was that whatever entity made him, hated him. Gaara isn't the religious type, but the universe is out to get him. He's sure of it. Summer went by pretty painlessly, and the beginning of school wasn't looking too bad. All of his classes seemed to be rational, no math for the first period like it was in sophomore year.

But of course something had to go wrong, and it wasn't life ruining, just unfortunate.

Sitting in the third period, History, the teacher told them he was to assign them lockers. Gaara didn't think much of this. It shouldn't be a big deal, right?

The masked teacher lined them up outside of the classroom, calling out names and assigning locker numbers.

Gaara's friend since diapers, Sasuke Uchiha, got paired with his longtime crush, Naruto Uzumaki. Which he tried to be angry about, letting a puff of air out of his nose. Smiling to himself, Gaara watched Sasuke grumble to himself stalking over to his new locker buddy. Naruto got the locker on the top, and Sasuke got the bottom locker, which didn't really matter. They were about the same height anyways.

Gaara faintly heard his name over the sound of Naruto and Sasuke already bickering about whether or not Naruto cut Sasuke's hair in third grade. He had, Gaara heard all about it from Sasuke for a week after the event.

B104 was Gaara's locker, walking straight forward Gaara didn't see the number. Looking around, he was about to ask the teacher for help. But his gut told him to stop and look around some more. Sure enough right above B112 was B104, shining proudly. Sighing Gaara feels his day go from moderate to bad in seconds.

 

It isn't like Gaara absolutely can't reach the top locker, because he can. It's just the top shelf he has trouble with. Gaara puts his Padlock through the hoop in the bright blue metal. Locking it, he tries his combination. It works, he puts his extra notebooks on the lockers bottom, where his backpack is supposed to go. Gaara didn't bring his backpack today since it was the first day, but on other days this will become a predicament.

Gaara met his new locker mate as he was locking the padlock back up, turning to go back to history class to listen to the syllabus. He comes face to chest with a tall boy. Gaara has to look up slightly to meet his eyes. Aqua meets dark cocoa. The other boy has his hair cut in a usually unusual hairstyle. A bowl cut, bold choice, but this guy seems to be the only one who can rock it. It isn't too blunt, kind of messed with, but a bowl cut none the less. His eyes are large, to match his eyebrows. He isn't conventionally attractive, but Gaara feels his cheeks heat up at the lovely gaze.

Gaara's so busy analyzing the boy, drooling over him more like, that he startles a bit when a sudden voice breaks through his thoughts.

"Hello, I am Rock Lee, but you can just call me Lee," Lee waves his scratched up hand. Gaara feels his eyes dark from Lee's eyes, to his busted hand, to his feet, back to face. Fuck, he has to answer soon, or this is gonna be awkward.

"I'm Gaara," Gaara gives his best withering smile.

Lee doesn't seem to notice Gaara's constant staring or his cracky voice. If he does, he doesn't point it out. He just keeps talking.

"I am in the locker right below you," Lee points to locker B112 "I am right under you, I hope we can be friends," Lee keeps on talking about how he likes to make friends with anyone who's willing to be his friend. Gaara just nods along, the small upturn on his lips never quite going away.

Lee and Gaara walk back into the classroom together, Lee waving goodbye and going over to the seat next to Naruto.

For the rest of the class time, Gaara finds his thoughts glazed over by Lee. Putting his head down, Gaara dreads this feeling that shakes him to the core.

Crushes are a normal part of life for most people, not all, but Gaara knows the feeling. It isn't often, but Gaara's had crushes before. Gaara wasn't a big person, on the whole, confessing your feeling and have the possibility of losing a friend, thing. So he's never acted on a crush, just going with the option of ignoring it until it goes away, which has worked like a charm since first grade when he was babysat by an upperclassman named Kara. It was probably pretty obvious he had a crush on the boy since he was about 6-7, but it was childish and he grew out of it. As he did with all of his crushes, grew out of it within a month and moved on.

This feeling was a bit different than those times though, a bit more firey and sharp. Like a dagger laced in ecstasy was driven through his chest.

That was a bit dramatic, but the point still stands. This is probably gonna end badly with the luck Gaara has.

  
The locker became problematic real fast, the second day of school, Gaara had his full backpack with him, minus the things he needed for the first period. He tried his hardest to fit the entire bag at the bottom of the locker, but it was way too bulky. Taking out his lunchbox and a couple of notebooks from yesterday, Gaara looked up at the top shelf. He jumped as high as he could, but alas, he couldn't reach. He tried just standing on his tiptoes, pushing the things up with his fingertips, but he couldn't reach.

After about 5 minutes, Gaara was about to resort to backing up and hurling the things up, risking spilling his lunch all over the top shelf. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, jumping, Gaara spun around. Lee was looking down at him, smiling, a bag of what looked like fitness equipment at his side. Dropping the bag, Lee put out his hand, Gaara stared at it for a second. Before giving him his lunchbox, and then his notebook. Lee leaned over Gaara, placing the things on the top shelf. Gaara looked from the shelf to Lee, mumbling a quick "thank you", grabbing his notebook for the first period and taking off.

  
The cycle goes on like this for about a month, Gaara trying his best to put his things on the shelf, and failing. Then Lee would come along and put them up there for him. And at lunch, Lee would help him the lunchbox down. Today wasn't much different, Gaara tried to do it himself, Lee comes and does it. And then they're supposed to go their separate ways, but this time Lee stops him.

"Hey, Gaara?" Gaara turns around looking at Lee. "Would you, like to go to the movies with me sometime?"

Gaara stiffened instantly, he'd thought his crush had dissipated a bit, but that just added lighter fluid to the dying embers. It took Gaara a minute to react, mentally slapping himself for taking so long.

"Like...as...a date?" Gaara stops to breath every couple of seconds. Lee's face lights up, and he looks down at his feet. Fuck what if it wasn't meant to be a date, what if he'd just wanted to be friends. He had mentioned them being friends before, oh god this is a bad situation.

"Yes, I mean if that's fine by you, of course, I don't want to pressure you!" Lee looked Gaara in the eyes, a new determined look in his eyes.

Gaara nodded slowly, "A date it is then."

Gaara grinned so wide Gaara was afraid he might split his cheeks open. Gaara ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook, scribbling his number on it. Giving it to Lee, he felt his heart melt in anticipation for the text. Then it came, his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Hey, Gaara!"

"Hello"

"Is 8 pm fine?"

"Yes"

 

 

Gaara felt a smile brandishing his mouth, thinking back to the beginning of his relationship. The wedding is tomorrow, and he couldn't be happier. Naruto and Sasuke were bringing Himawari to be the flower girl, Shinki was helping with the flower arrangements. And Shikadai was the ring bearer. Sakura and Ino were helping Lee calm down in the other room. Gaara smiled looking at the photo Lee took of them outside of the movie theater, Lee was smiling and Gaara had the soda straw in his mouth. A silly picture with a lot of value.

  
Maybe Gaaras luck isn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
